Nuclear Carbine
* * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 75 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 500)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 750 |level_required = 32|image1 = Nuclear Carbine.png|firing_sound = }} The Nuclear Carbine is a Premium/Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance It is an standard assault rifle with the useless grenade launcher. Strategy It has insane damage, fire rate, good capacity and mobility. Tips *Stay airborne so as to lessen the risk of suicide. *Do not be fooled by its looks, as it deals area damage. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *It emits the pool of radiation upon impact. So use this as your advantage. ** If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where the Nuclear Carbine's bullets explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *Aim near the feet for higher chances of hitting. Use at close range. *Spam-fire, so as to mow down heavily armored players and to increase chances that the enemy will have hard time to dodge, but beware of its rockets that could follow you back. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Stay on the move away from its blast radius so as not to commit suicide. *In case you are about to commit suicide, equip the Newbie's Helmet to annul both the self-destruction penalty and the 5+ Kill Assist points to those who tried to kill you. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School and Pool Party, due to its abnormally large blast radius and pool of radiation. *Attack its users with Sniper weapon. *Be aware that this is a deadly weapon (more of WMD (weapon of massive destruction, hence its features) *Staying airborne makes you less vulnerable to its projectiles, watch for solid objects, as the user can use the weapon's large blast radius as an advantage. *If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned it's almost a one shot kill, no matter what armor is. High mobility can put one out of harm's way. *When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Grenade doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. Firing sound *Combat Rifle's Trivia *This is based on the IWI Galil AR assault rifle. *In real life, even the smallest tactical or backpack nuclear could wipe out anything beyond 4 kilometers or more. But the Nuclear Carbine only affects a medium blast radius. *Unlike the Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle, its grenade launcher its useless. *Due to its infamous large area damage, it is coined as the Storm Hammer's ranged brother. *It can instant-kill all enemies but only some bosses in Campaign. *There was a joke that the Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle and the Nuclear Grenade are having a child, and it was the Nuclear Carbine. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its high fire rate, big area damage radius *It can deal extremely devastating damage that even the strongest of all shields cannot save its users from its blasts. *Despite being named as "Nuclear Carbine", it is actually an assault rifle (should be Nuclear Assault Rifle), but for gameplay purposes this is not important. *It is given "Cluster Bomb" in 14.2.0 update. *It is now a joke weapon as of 16.0.0. *Its cost was increased (in 17.7.0 update) from 100 to 750 to farm. *It is one of the handful of weapons whose efficiency reaches beyond the max value being 59. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Area damage Category:Radiation Category:Clan Weapons Category:Joke Weapon